Nicole meet Christian
by sammi-summer
Summary: Nicole Jones is a Pretty Brunette that is 20 year old but when her dad's new business partner is CEO Christian Grey will she be able to help Christian in his time of need while unaware what secrets he carries with him. First story in a long time. No Ana bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Jones is a Pretty Brunette 20 year old that could probably get with any man she wanted with although she is classed as short being 5'5 and a slim build and a size 10 with a figure a girl would kill to get her personality defiantly made up for her shortness as she would say. Her mum Jackie Jones is a 5'6 Blonde size 14 with what you could say is a big mouth that speaks her own mind while Nicole's dad Peter Jones is a 5'9ft brown haired Business man that loves both his daughter and wife.

Christian Grey is 6ft tall 27 year old Multi-Billionaire with a Brother Elliot Grey, Sister Mia Grey, Mother Grace Trevelyan Grey and a Dad Carrick Grey. Unknown to his family Christian is a Dominant and has a Sub/Dom relationship with multiples of woman.

7:00am (GMT) Nicole is awoken by her alarm clock while the sun is trying to stream into her room through her curtains. Nicole stretches with a groan, today is the day where normal Friday will be ruined by one of her fathers business partners coming to stay for the weekend while the deal is being signed and agreed by all parties. Nicole looks to her nightstand for her phone and sees that is ringing Josie her best friends name flashes on the screen accepting the call she is relived to hear her bubbly voice even if it is 7:15 in the morning.

"Nikki"

"Hello trouble i'm guessing you think I wouldn't of been awake at this time"

"Your still coming out tonight aren't you? You have to you can't leave me with Emma, Lee, Rosie, Sammy, Jack and Chalks."

"Yes i'm coming and no i wont leave you what are you like you think i would let you down just like that"

"I hope you wouldn't anyway I better let you get ready as you need to be getting ready for your hot date"

"JOSIE! It is NOT a hot date its just some stuck up CEO that has to come and stay to finalise a deal I really don't understand why he has to stay the weekend, I wish he was staying in a hotel at least I could get plastered tonight and come in and make as much noise as I want"

"Whatever you say Nikki I bet you will fall for him or him you missy"

"Whatever"

"Loves ya, see you tonight at Kelly's 8 o'clock!"

"Yeah see ya"

Nicole puts the throws her phone on the bed and heads for a shower to start the day off. By the time she has showered, dried her hair, make up applied and put the clothes on that we picked out by her mother the night before it's 9:45 "Shit" She runs down the stairs and skids into the kitchen seating herself next to her dad before her mum notices.

"One cup of tea with 2 slices of buttered toast" Jackie says happily while placing the items down in font of Nicole. "Mr Grey will be here in 10 minuets so eat up" announces Pete

Nicole finishes her breakfast just in time when the doorbell goes, getting up from her place in the kitchen she wanders to the hallway with her Mother and Father. "Mr Grey"

"Please call me Christian"

"Okay, Christian this is my wife Jackie and my daughter Nicole"

Christian takes both woman hands individually and kisses them giving Nicole a wink as he looks in to her eyes

"A pleasure to meet you both i've heard so much about you"

"The pleasure is all ours Mr Grey, please if you follow my husband to his office I will bring you both a coffee in"

Christian follows Pete in to the office and takes a seat at the table in the middle of the large room.

"What are your plans for the day then Nicole?"

"I'm going car shopping with Lee then we will have lunch then probably clothes shopping"

"Oh thank goodness your getting rid of that hideous reck of a thing that you call a car"

"Pebbles is not a hideous reck, Yes she is old but she is a good reliable car"

Nicole walks out of the front door while slamming the door behind her and getting into Pebbles and speeding off the drive way towards Lee's house"

"I'm back" Nicole walks into the dining room to see Christian, Jackie and Pete halfway through their dinner " And what time do you call this young lady"

"I'm sorry i was busy having what you call a social life"

"Don't be sarky with me"

"Well i'm not hungry so i'm going up stairs to get ready for tonight and before you ask dad said i could"

Nicole walks out of the dining room and rushes upstairs jumping in the shower, tonging her hair and applying heavy make-up, Simmering her self into a short, strapless Gold River Island dress and strapping up her matching gold heels smiling to herself in the mirror "Ready" Nicole grabs her keys and mobile and puts them in her gold clutch as she heads down the stairs towards the taxi waiting for her 'Bye".

"I wasn't meant to get this pissed I blame you Josie" "Your the one that kept drinking them you didn't have to except" "Yeah, oh well ah we are here"

Steve, Josie partner pulls up outside Nicole's parents mansion, Nicole manages to get out the keys to the front door and stumbles out of the car a slowly walks to wards the front door, slowly turning towards the car and waving them both off.

As soon as they are out of the drive Nicole attempts to put the key in the door to let herself in when the door swings open and reveals Christian grey with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You"

"Well try and charm me all you want your not gonna get none of this" Nicole points to herself and stagger towards the stairs

"I don't think so Nicole" Before she has time to react Christian has put her over his shoulder and ascended the stairs towards her bedroom

"Let me go"

"Not when you can't walk properly, which one is your room?"

"This one" Nicole points to the door to their right and he strides straight in and places her on the bed

"You can leave now!"

"Not even a thank you?"

"Fine! Thank you for being an unreasonable arse and taking me up the stairs"

"Well there is no reason to say that I was helping a woman that is completely drunk get up the stairs"

"Well like I said thank you Mr Grey"

"It's Christian"

"Okay thank you Christian"

"Goodnight Nicole"

"It's Nikki"

"Goodnight Nicole"

"Goodnight Christian"

Christian leaves the room closing the door softly behind him. Nicole brushes her hair back in to a high messy bun and puts her pjs on, getting under the warm duvet Nicole puts her phone on charge and wipes the nights make-up away. Nicole turns off the bedside lamp that Christian had put on and snuggles down and closes her eyes drifting off into a piece-full slumber unaware that Christian is only the other side of the door listing to her snoring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just walk away Christian don't do this to yourself" Christian stands outside Nicole's bedroom door mentally tormenting himself, after a heavy sigh Christian slowly walks back to the guest bedroom and sits down on the end of the bed still dressed in his grey suit trousers and white shirt,undoing the collar and putting his cufflinks on the bedside table he leans forward with his face in his hands preparing for another sleepless night ahead.

Everyone is suddenly awoken by an almighty scream coming from the kitchen, Nicole, Pete and Christian rush to the kitchen to see Jackie standing on the table holding on to the broom that she was sweeping with. "Whats wrong?" Pete asks in a confused and shocked state while wrapping his dressing gown tightly around himself "Theres a spider and its staring at me" Nicole and Christian both snigger in unison at Jackie's ways while Pete continues to try and get her down from the table. "Well if thats all it was I'm going back to bed" tuning round to exit the kitchen Nicole catches a glimpse of Christian staring at her and before she can react Christian has yet again composed himself and walked forward to help Pete get Jackie off the kitchen table.

"I told you not to keep drinking the hard stuff it's your own fault Lee I'm surprised Marc hasn't made your life hell this morning after you throw up in your brand new car and then on him" Laughing at Lee's reply Nicole applies the last touches to her more natural make-up. "Whatever you say Mr Draper you just wont being doing that again for a while" There is a knock on Nicole's bedroom door "Come in" She turns towards the door only dressed in her underwear and open satin dressing gown when Christian opens the door "Shit" Pulling her dressing gown close she puts the phone down on lee and chucks it on her bed waiting to hear what Christian wants. "If I knew you were like that I would have just walked in" he says grinning at Nicole. "Well that would have been rude wouldn't of it Mr Grey! anyway what is it you have disturbed me for?" "Well I was going to ask what your plans were for the day, I was wondering if you could so me around London before I go back to the states but seen as your dresses like that i'm guessing that you wouldn't want to be pictured with me only wearing that." "And theres me thinking you have come to bug me! Fine I will show you around London its not if I had anything better to do"

Nicole heads to her walk-in wardrobe and selects her River Island cream and peach jumpsuit and peach gladiators. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me get dressed" "I could if u wanted me to but i will be a gentleman and leave you to get dressed I will me you downstairs in 5 minuets." Walking out of Nicole's room and heading down the stairs towards the front door.

5 minuets later Nicole has dressed and grabbed her cream bag and peach oversized sunglasses. Passing Christian she grabs her car keys to pebbles and walks towards her car. "Are you sure that thing is safe?" Turning towards Christian she replies calmly "Not you as well, if your going to insult my car you can make your own way around London with no tour guide" Putting his hands up in defence mood Christian smiles "Oh i don't know you could always drive this" Pointing towards his Audi R8 "Your expecting me to drive that" "Why not? This is a great car" "I'm not even insured!" "You are now" "WHAT! Hang on you knew I was going to say yes you planned this all along didn't you?" Walking towards Christian Nicole grabs the car keys and unlocks the R8 and sits in the drivers seat adjusting the seat, mirrors and steering wheel. Christian gets in the front passengers seat. "You Like?" "OMG yes" Giving Christian her biggest smile ever she starts the engine and heads out the driveway both unaware of the car pulling into the Tyler mansion that holds a Blonde woman in her late 30's to early 40's.


	3. Authors Notes

Ive been reading all the reviews especially from "guests" and don't understand the problem it clearly states In the discriprion not a Ana bashing. I also know that the movie is coming out next week. The only mention of Ana's name so far on the whole story, discriprion and character bar is stated above! Also the discriprion is that will she be able to help in his time of need unaware what secrets he carries with him (this does not mention a love story).

I have also put across in a review that I may bring Ana into this. If people have questions i am very happy to reply to them but please don't right a reply as a guestwhere I cannot answer your question or review when it's clear that you have miss understood.

Thank you again for the people that like and have followed the story this means a great deal and I shall continue to try and finish off the story.

Sammi-summer :)


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Nicole had finished showing Christian the sites in London it was nearly 5:30pm and the rush hour traffic had started.

"So go on then what do you think?" Nicole turns to Christian who is staring at her panicking she asks "What? Stop looking at me like that, have I got something on my face? What is it?" Christian looks to the window beside him and sighs "No you haven't got anything on your face you can stop panicking now! it's just you remind me so much of someone.''

Nicole slows to a stop at the traffic lights. "You know you remind me of someone that I used to be with, his name is Dale but I haven't see or heard from him in months." As Nicole continues she pulls off from the traffic lights and towards the mansion "By the looks of things you can't seem to get this person out of your mind, My advise go back to the states and get her back otherwise .. well you know what happens" Parking the Audi in the drive and getting out followed by Christian they both make their way into the hallway.

"Oh good your back Mr Grey you have a visitor in the study" Pete says as he walks into the living room. Following Nicole to the study both Nicole and Christian gasp in shock as they come face to face with Elena. "Elena what are you doing here?" spits Nicole as she approaches the desk. "Wait you both know each other?" Christian asks in surprise "Nicole how are you I haven't heard from you in such along time I was only speaking to Dale the other day its such a shame that it didn't last" plastering on a fake smile Nicole takes a seat at her fathers desk.

"Let me get this straight you both know each other from this guy called Dale why didn't you tell me you knew her Nicole?" "How was I supposed to know you knew her" Christian takes a sit opposite Nicole and next to Elena "What are you doing her then Elena?" Christian asks "I did come to see how you were getting on everyone is worried about you even Taylor was planning to come and get you, anyway he has also been keeping tabs on Anastasia and it wont belong before see comes back I can tell you that now I bumped into her and her friend Kath .." "You mean Kate" "Yes well anyway according to Kate she hasn't been the same and is defiantly thinking about you."

"So where does the visit to Dale come in?" Nicole questions not by any means impressed "Well he seems okay, he was asking about you but as I haven't heard from you there was nothing much to tell" "Oh." Christian stands and starts pacing the room "But what I don't understand is how you both know each other" Nicole stills in her chair. "Well thats something you don't need to know Christian." "Why? what are you hiding?." "Just leave it! I don't want to talk about it especial with her in the room." Pointing at Elena, Nicole stands and walks towards the door "I will be in my room if anyone needs me! Goodbye Elena" With that Nicole closes the door behind her and runs up the stairs slamming her door shut.

Christian shuts the front door after saying his goodbyes to Elena. Pete heads out from the kitchen carrying 2 plates of fish, chips and mushy peas. "I bet your hungry Christian. Hopefully Nicole will be down soon." Christian smiles and follows Pete into the dinning room and sits down Nicole enters carrying her plate followed by Jackie and sits down next to Christian. There is nothing but the sound of knifes and forks hitting the plates as they all dig in to there food with only small talk of the trip around London and some history to go with it. Once everyone is done Nicole excuses herself and heads off to the back of the garden where she sits down and takes a seat on the garden swing looking out onto the vast lawn.

"Is this seat taken" Christian nods to the space next to her and sits down. "I'm sorry she's your friend I shouldn't of been like that but after all these months of not seeing her I just wanted to scream at her." "Did she tell you?" she turns and faces him "No she didn't and i'm not going to push you to tell me either" "If I tell you it stays between you and me right nobody else" "I promise Nicole not a word from my lips." Taking a deep breath Nicole fiddles with her fingers.

"About 2 years ago a friend of mine met Elena online and he became her submissive it wasn't long until she came over and brought along Dale with her, I fell for him immediately and he knew I did, I kew what kind of a world they all lived in and for me to be with him I would have to become his sub so I did, I had been with him for a year and things were looking up we had started to go out in public and look like a couple it felt like we where a couple and when we were in the bedroom would I remember I was his submissive, I kept kidding myself thinking he would soon leave that would and build a relationship with me but it wasn't until a few months after that he was thinking of ending it all I came across the emails to Elena and I just had to leave I packed my bags and left and didn't look back he never came after me and hasn't even tried to contact me. I really loved him and I thought he loved me to he told me all the time how special I was and that he could never let me go now look at me I'm without him and crying about him while he's probably off with another sub doing the same thing as he did with me." Nicole burst into tears and is pulled in to a hug by Christian. "Thats why you need to go back to her otherwise she will feel that you were just using her, don't let her be the one that walked away because it sucks."

Christian holds her until she stops sobbing "Your right I should go back to her instead of being the authorised of the world but first we are going to get you sorted." Nicole lifts her head to look at Christian. "You are the only person I have ever told and it feels so good to let it all out I've spent months trying to put it behind me and forget and it just wouldn't go away."

They both head towards the mansion and walk up the stairs to the landing "Thank you again for letting me cry on you" "Just get some sleep its going to be a big day tomorrow." Nicole slips past her bedroom door not bothering to change she falls into bed and is fast asleep.

Christian heads for his room and checks his emails. Punching the number into his phone he presses call 3 rings later the other person answers "Hello" "This is Mr Christian Grey is Mr West there?" "Speaking" "Perhaps we could arrange a meeting for tomorrow say 1 o'clock at the Ritz" "Um yes can I ask what this is about Mr Grey?" "Its about a Miss Tyler you will defiantly be very interested I will see you at 1 o'clock Dale."


End file.
